thebluebeyondfandomcom-20200213-history
Hafgar
I'm going to shorten this significantly and divide up the information between the hyperlinks so that this isn't a massive wall of text. I just started writing and wanted to get everything down at once. also ur gay sprok um ur gay frek The continents of Pavonas are rich with history, but non more richer than Hafgar. It is the main continent which is host to the largest population on Pavonas numbering around three billion, with humans being the most populous. It is the center of many important locations chiefly among them is The Great Divide. It is also the richest continent in terms of history, being the birthplace of humanity, dragons, and various other non-human races. Both the Cerulean Confederacy, and the Tar'Darii Brotherhood have their capitals located on Hafgar. The Kobolds, being the most populous race on the planet, also call Hafgar their home. Ancient History The history of Hafgar is a long and bloody one. Around 200,000 years Before Current Era (BCE) the first primordial footsteps of humanity were imprinted upon the soil of Hafgar. However, they were not the first ones there. Various other non-human species also called Hafgar their home among them are the Elkainen, . Initially, humans and non-humans existed peacefully alongside one another. There was even some semblance of trade and cultural exchange. The first 100,000 years of Hafgar were relatively peaceful. But this would soon change. Primordial Humans were incredibly large, well built, and exceptional hunters. As a result, they were some of the fiercest warriors on the continent. They began to band together in tribes fairly early on, forming primitive societies that would eventually go on to become the first kingdom. In their tribal state, they were fairly passive while only occasionally falling prey to infighting. While at first they traded with one another and were relatively peaceful, this changed when the first Kobold Invasion took place. This invasion marked the end of human passivity, and the beginnings of a long and bloody struggle. Roughly 100,000 years after the first human stepped onto Hafgar, the first kingdom was formed. Collections of various tribes headed by a monarchy, a king was crowned and the first Kingdom of Man was formed. This kingdom was a collection of various smaller tribes that specialized in certain crafts, be it farming, carpentry, and so on. It wasn't before long that other kingdoms began to rise, each claiming their small sections of land. The non-humans feared the worst. The rising tide of humanity began to outgrow the tiny confounds of their kingdoms. They began to expand at a rapid rate, pushing into new lands as more and more was consumed by the ever hungry fires of human industry. This was largely in part due to help from the Dua'de, as they discovered Hafgar and met the primordial humans with generosity. Seeing potential in the upstart race, the Dua'de bestowed technology, culture, and industry onto the humans. This would eventually come back to bite them. The Non-humans remained skeptical, as the rapidly growing borders sparked tension. It wasn't too long before the first inter-human wars started that the non-humans started to band together in face of their new threat. A period of instability amongst the human kingdoms racked the Hafgar continent for decades. Humans fought secession wars, they fought over land, titles, and even the most petty of rivalries would turn into countryside devastating conflicts. This period of instability was known as the Inter-Human Wars. The constant infighting saw the severing of alliances, and cut-off of trade from non-humans, chiefly among them, the Elkainen. However, these conflicts were nothing compared to the trials humanity was about to endure. Towards the later years of the Inter-Human Wars, increased attacks along the northern kingdoms by an incredibly aggressive bestial race grew cause for concern. These scaled dragon-like beasts were formidable, not in their skill, but in numbers. Kobolds had always existed on Hafgar, but were disorganized rabble, nothing more than pests. They stole fruits, bread, and occasionally attacked caravans. However, when the kobold raiding parties began to lay waste to the northern countryside, an army was rallied to engage them proper. Initially they were successful, driving back the teeming hordes of kobolds from their lands. However, it wasn't too long before the swarming masses of the kobolds main invasion force had arrived from beyond the great jungle. The human army was smashed, with not a single survivor. Soon, the kobold hordes swarmed over the northern kingdoms, laying waste to farmlands and cities. Castles were no obstacle as near endless tides of the scaled beasts swarmed over the walls. When news had finally reached the inner kingdoms, it was too late. The near endless fighting of the human kingdoms had left the inner kingdoms weakened. While a treaty was officially signed, skirmishes and local conflicts still continued, further draining the manpower of the great kingdoms. When news of the kobold horde reached them, it was a near death sentence. The meager armies of the inner kingdoms barely numbered a third of what the kobolds had. Worse yet, beleaguered non-human nations had even sided with the kobolds in a vain attempt to claim land. With enemies quickly piling up, the upstart human kingdoms feared the worst. Their armies met under the Alliance of 5 Kings, numbering 250,000 strong in what would be the biggest battles of the ancient era. While humans were large killing machines, they were still outnumbered five-to-one. Their exceptional combat prowess initially proved successful, scoring them several victories even routing a number of non-human armies completely. However, the seemingly endless tide of kobolds eventually proved to be too much. While the inner kingdoms won nearly every battle, their military power began to dwindle as they began to be chipped away slowly. Added to that, the lost kobold tribes were used as auxiliaries to raid and ransack the human countryside, destroying food reserves and starving cities. With the kobold armies slowly closing in, and the human army reduced by half, the future looked grim. The Alliance of 5 Kings quickly retreated. During the heavy fighting, a defensive line had been constructed, with several hundred miles of ditches, traps, and tunnels. This bulwark would serve as the last line of stubborn defense. As the army pulled back behind the defensive line to wait, men women and children were drafted into the military. The Alliance was determined to make the kobolds bleed for their conquest, so they waited. Days went by, then weeks, nothing. A mail caravan had arrived bearing the sigil of the northern kingdoms claiming the kobold hordes had simply left. Confused and skeptical, the inner kingdoms remained in their defensive positions for several weeks. When nothing came, a cascade of cheering echoed for miles, as the battered armies of the five kingdoms threw down their weapons, and celebrated. While the northern kingdoms lay in complete and utter ruin, the peoples remained alive enough to rebuild. With hundreds of thousands dead or missing, humanity, while victorious, suffered horrendously. Miles of plains and forest lay strewn with the dead, as scavengers picked their corpses. Farmland lay in ruin, with great plumes of smoke emanating from their ruined husks. Even humanity as a whole had changed, as the large brutish warriors of the human tribes had faded into obscurity, as the smaller city-born humans took the kingdoms by a storm. Cities lay deserted and destroyed. But, while the Alliance of 5 Kings prevailed, conflict was far from over. Era of Empires Once the inner kingdoms had been restored, a massive rebuilding effort was conducted to restore the lost northern kingdoms. While their cities and castles lay destroyed, their people had remained alive. While many were enslaved and brought back over the great jungle, others who escaped into hiding had returned to find their homes and farms dismantled and in pieces. New leaders had to be established within the north, ones that would be better prepared for another invasion. While construction easy, rebuilding the societies would be far more difficult. While the Alliance rebuilt the north, a collection of military generals ruled as kings, overseeing the rebuilding efforts. They fancied themselves the Alliance of Occupation Kings. This Alliance served the Alliance of Five Kingdoms directly, acting as puppet governments over the damaged north. Humanity underwent a relative era of peace following the kobold invasion. Militarily, the nations were broken. However, the ever turning wheels of politics continued. Over the next several decades, the Alliance began to teeter on the brink of collapse, as growing discontent with the partition of recaptured land become a focal point of political discussion. Before long, the Alliance was locked in a political war that would eventually see the rise of the Othma League. With the northern kingdoms somewhat rebuilt, the Occupation Kings had declared themselves as rightful rulers. Unwilling to be locked in civil war, the northern people bowed to them as their leaders. With their new found positions of power, they renamed themselves to the Ossarian Fiefdoms. The Ossarians became the dominant military power following the kobold invasion, which exerted its influence over the beleaguered Alliance. Fearing another inter-human war, the Alliance of Five Kings once again rallied in face of this new threat. The center of this tension came from the unfair partition of recaptured land, as the Ossarians claimed all land north of the bulwark. Militarily, the Ossarian Fiefdoms were the strongest nation on the world stage. The Alliance had exerted the last of its stockpiled resources rebuilding the now hostile north. Fearing another devastating war, the Alliance seceded the land north of the bulwark, as it became a buffer zone between the two nations. This however, did not go over well with the Alliance military. The Alliance of Five Kings underwent a series of political revolutions following the kobold invasion and subsequent secession of the north. A political movement, known only as the League, had made great strides in terms public and political support. Over the next decade they began to slowly creep their way through the Alliance politically, coming to dominate the Alliance at the turn of the century. This political conflict within the Alliance climaxed as the League seized control of the council room, where the five kings lay. This coup was relatively peaceful, as not a single drop of blood was shed. The League overthrew the five kings and took power for themselves, establishing an empire. Lead by Kyzaeir Hafgar Primeus I, the Alliance of Five Kings was renamed to the Othma League. The League was dissatisfied with the secession of lands to the north, as well as the lost land captured by the non-humans during the kobold invasions. They sought to reestablish themselves as a dominate world power, and to reclaim land lost to the non-humans. This xenophobic empire sought peace through domination, and the first of the League Wars began. They spent the next several years rebuilding their military, something that upset the surrounding nations. The Federation knew war was on the horizon. The military began to mobilize as tension along the bulwark grew, with both Ossarian and Othmaran forces conducting exercises in preparation for the coming wars. An ultimatum was sent to the Ossarian Fiefdoms by the Othama government, requesting all lands taken north of the bulwark to be released as a sovereign state. The Ossarians refused, and war shortly followed. The war was relatively quick. The Ossarians seized initiative and won several battles along the bulwark. However, their numbers were not what the Dominion had. They were quickly overwhelmed and capitulated three months later. Establishing a puppet state, the Ossarian Fiefdoms were dismantled. In its place stood the Ossarian Conclave. The Ossarian Conclave was a bulwark nation, meant to act as a buffer between the Othma League and the great jungle. It was a nation inhabited almost solely by military personnel, with all civilians required to undergo some form of military training. Those who were not fit for the military, were required to relocate down to the Othma heartland. With the two largest human nations unified under a single rule, the League began their conquest of the non-human civilizations. The three biggest were as follows: # The Sharah - A humanoid insectoid species capable of surviving immense punishment and able to regrow lost limbs. They live within the forests in great grassy hive-like domes. # The Khali'sha Conglomerate - A conglomerate of various races, with the two dominate races including the orange skinned four armed goblins called the Khali alongside the Sha, which are a race of large brutish orange skinned ogres. Both share a common ancestry. # The Utarious Kingdom - An alliance of humans and other minor non-humans. They are excellent seafarers and powerful archers. These are the last bastion of non-xenophobic humans. Read more about the League's conquest here. The Second Kobold Invasion Following the collapse of the Ossarian Fiefdoms, and the rise of the Conclave, the kobolds once again launch an invasion of the mainland. However, this time they face a far greater developed human military. The kobolds initially endured success, as the Conclave was still weakened by its collapse. However, the Othma League rallied humanity in face of the new threat and utterly smashed the kobold offensive. Using their newly discovered tactics learned from their conquests, the kobolds faced a far more organized enemy. However, humanities luck would soon fade. After the first invasion, kobolds were seeded throughout Hafgar. Hundreds of thousands of kobolds stayed behind after the invasion force retreated across the great jungle, forming tribes and alliances. This was intentionally done, for when the second invasion began, they already had troops established on the mainland. These various tribes were rallied under a single banner, and begin to pick apart weakened Othmaran outposts, destroying village after village. This nearly caused the collapse of the Othma League itself. However, humanity's stubbornness proved to be too great for the kobolds, and their offensive was crushed. Realizing the threat the kobolds pose, The Great Divide was established. This several thousand mile long series of fortifications, towers, and trenches served to bare the brunt of the kobold invasion. The Great Divide would continue to be built upon for the next several thousand years, and would never truly be finished. The Ossarian Conclave was annexed by the Othma League, and the remaining Ossarian's were forced to man The Great Divide. Collapse of the League For thousands of years, the Othma League attempt invasion of the Or'kazuur homelands. And for thousands of years, they fail. Eventually, the Orks launch an invasion of their own, striking deep into the heartland of the Othma League. The orks raid and destroy many settlements, killing hundreds of thousands. The League is beginning to falter in the eye of the public, and the invasion of the Or'kazuur island is put to a halt. During the invasion of Hafgar by the Zuurite, two nations rise to prominence: The Coalition of Thirteen Crowns, and The Queendom of Ea-Hafga. These nations grow to become dominant powers on the Hafgar continent as discontent with the League grows. This marks the beginning of the end of the Othma League. Over the next fourty thousand years, the Othma League slowly begins to lose grasp over the Hafgar continent. Between the tremendous losses at the hands of the orks, and the shifting of power from the hands of the League to other various kingdoms, the Othma League begins to lose territory. On the eve of the last King of the League's death, he enacts one final law: All of his bastard children are to be legitimized and given a claim to the throne. When he finally passes, the Othma League explodes into a thousand tiny empires, all backed by the bastard sons of the fallen king. The Throne of Othma becomes the most desired thing in the world, and the heartland of the Othma League turns into The Badlands; a lawless void racked with constant warfare, where all warriors go to test their might. Rise of the Cerulean Confederacy & The Queendom of Ea-Hafga__FORCETOC__ Following the collapse of the Othma League, the Coalition of Thirteen Crowns takes its place on the world stage alongside the Queendom of Ea-Hafga. Like a phoenix, these two nations rise from the ashes of the Othma League and take the political stage with a storm. They emerge as the two most powerful nations on Hafgar. However, things were about to take on a far stranger turn. Religion is faded out of use, and technology rises in its stead. The growth of the technology industry is tremendous, and within a century, the people went from using swords and shields, to bolt-action rifles and automobiles. With the discovery of petroleum and combustion engines, miners were able to dig even deeper into the earth, eventually stumbling across the magical crystal that would come to be known as arcyte. The Coalition of Thirteen Crowns suffers a coup d'etat, and the Cerulean Confederacy is born from its stead. The Cerulean Confederacy views arcyte as the next step in human evolution and technological advancement, and forms the center of its society around the magical crystal. The Queendom opens up its first naval manufactory. Begins to outproduce every other nation in the world in terms of naval supplies. The ships of Hafga are some of the best in the world, and dominate 90% of the world market. The Rise of the Tar'Darii Brotherhood Following the dismantlement of the Ossarian Conclave, thousands of refugees fled across the great jungle into the Wildlands. The Hafgar continent was effectively split in half by the great jungle, and the lands beyond it lay completely untouched. It is here, that the Tar'anam Trade union was formed. A vast world of non-humans and strange creatures were discovered, and humans sought to make a home for themselves here. The Trade Union sought to exploit these new riches, and established mining outposts everywhere they could. Darii Enterprises formed separately to the Tar'anam Trade Union. Both believed that they were the only humans in the wildlands, and began to establish permanent outposts all throughout the region. Darii Enterprises was a group of human and non-human mercenaries that sought to brave the new region through military might. For thousands of years, the two operated independently, unaware of one another's existence. However, it was only natural that when the two met, they sought to work together. Thus, the Tar'Darii Brotherhood was formed. Dornwich tower began construction, and it wasn't too long before the discovery of arcyte reached the Brotherhood. From there, they quickly set out and established control over all of the arcyte nodes in the Wildlands. Today, they are at the height of their power. The Tar'anam Trade Union controls nearly 25% of the worlds arcyte supplies. Darii Enterprises begins buying out the larger paramilitaries inhabiting The Badlands. Cold war brews between the lawless Brotherhood, and the unified Cerulean Confederacy. This cold war spills out into the Badlands, as proxy conflicts increase. Casualties begin to rise as the Tar'Darii Brotherhood and the Cerulean Confederacy are in a state of limited war. The Tar'Darii Brotherhood becomes the biggest exporter of "illegal" arcyte in the world. Cold War Cold war breaks out across the continent of Hafgar as the Cerulean Confederacy come to dominate the worlds arcyte supply. The Adamant Commonwealth, having lost an entire mountainholme containing all of their ancestors to a Type-D Breakdown, view arcyte with utter disgust. This conflict of ideology brings the Adamantian's and the Ceruleans into a cold war, however no shots are fired as of yet. The Tar'Darii Brotherhood begin to take interest in the Badlands, as they use bought out mercenary companies and paramilitaries to stir up trouble all over Hafgar. By M190, the cold war betwee the Tar'Darii Brotherhood and Cerulean Confederacy goes hot, as troops are deployed beyond The Great Divide to raid and destroy Tar'Darii settlements. Proxy conflicts erupt all across Hafgar and the Wildlands, as the Tar'Darii and the Ceruleans erupt into all out war. Rise of the Sha'tyn The Great Divide was rumored to be the result of an alien comet that crashed into the region, causing a great jungle to sprout up around it. Whether or not this is true, is put into question as insects unknown to the world begin to raid and destroy fortifications along The Great Divide and the Wildlands. The insect ecosystem is quickly destroyed, as the Sha'tyn begin to slowly infect and consume the worlds insect population. Human infected Sha'tyn are discovered acting as infiltrators. The first agent is exposed, it proceeds to cut through an entire security detachment effortlessly before fleeing into The Badlands. Hafgar Today Hafgar today is riddled in conflict. Between the cold wars, and the badlands, there is blood being spilled nearly everyday. The two main superpowers enjoy relative peace as the vast majority of fighting is isolated to proxy conflicts and the lawless void. It is also rumored that dragons, a long thought to be extinct race of immortal beings have begin to reawaken due to the rise of magic use. Shocking discoveries are made, when mythical creatures from an age gone by begin to resurface. Vampires and werewolves begin to take the world stage after nearly three hundred thousand years of slumber. Even worse, demons have began to make their presence known as the full extent of magical power has yet to be realized.